


The Best of Friends

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny, Hermione and Ron's desire to spend the night together is more overwhelming than their trepidations about incest.





	The Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This story is co-authored by Wizzart.

Thank you to TheTrioMakesMeHot for her fabulous beta work on this fic!

 

* * *

Ginny was sitting by the fire, waiting for Ron in the Gryffindor common room so she could escort him up to the girls’ dormitory to meet Hermione.  She was enjoying the warmth of the fire on her skin and listening to it crackle in the background.  She had her feet tucked under her and was absentmindedly stroking her leg, lost in thought about everything that had happened between the three of them that summer at the Burrow. 

 

Ron and Hermione had started out as inseparable, and Ginny had spied on them more than once.  Often, when Hermione had left Ginny's room during the night, she'd go down the hall to Ron's room, press her ear against the door and listen to them.  It was strange really, she wasn't intruding for some simple voyeuristic thrill, she was genuinely turned on by them…both.  

 

As last summer had drawn to a close, Ron and Hermione began to fight – a lot.  While they still liked each other, it became apparent that things between them, as a couple, just weren't working out.  They decided to stop dating, and in the course of her emotional turmoil, Hermione turned to Ginny.  

 

Hours of girl talk lead to touching, kissing and petting, and eventually both Hermione and Ginny gave into their curiosity under the umbrella of their tight friendship and became lovers.

 

It was easy for Ginny to come to terms with the fact that she was attracted to witches, Hermione in particular, but then there was Ron, _her brother_.  

 

They'd always been so close.  She loved the way her protected her, and seemed to pay her special attention…and it was only recently that she could perhaps read between the lines of some of his actions to know that he thought of her rather fondly as well.  

 

Of course the whole situation was taboo, but perhaps that was some of the appeal. Ginny consoled herself with the knowledge that purebloods had inbred for centuries, in the interest of keeping the lineage pure, so the desire to have her brother as a lover was merely a part of her heritage, right?  

 

Just after school started, Ron and Hermione had healed themselves from their break-up and while they decided not to try to date again, they remained close friends and quite attracted to each other.  

 

Hermione also confessed to Ron that she and Ginny had become lovers.  At first, Ron was shocked, but the more he thought about it, he really didn't seem to mind…that was putting it mildly, he found it bloody hot, and let his mind run wild with the possibilities.

 

Hermione often fantasized what it would be like to be with both of them, but the whole incest set-up caused her to worry.  Hermione eventually let her wicked desire be known to Ginny, and was most surprised when Ginny was eager to make Hermione's dream come true and bring her brother to bed with them.  

 

Ginny saw the situation as an opportunity to test the waters with Ron.  Hermione would be there as a buffer, but they all loved each other and what better way to see how far Ron was willing to go with his own baby sister?  

 

Just then, Ron came down the stairs from the boys’ dormitory and saw Ginny curled in the chair.  He’d been thinking about how bloody fantastic it had been last summer, when he and Hermione couldn't keep their hands off each other, and he couldn’t wait to shag her again.  

 

He was also rather turned on about the thought of Hermione being with his sister, and that really was something he wanted to see.  He loved Ginny, she was gorgeous and sensual and he _had_ let his eyes linger on her in a most non-brotherly way when he peeked on her in the shower many times and then disappeared to wank from the vision.  Part of him really did want to cross that line, as wrong as it was.  Would it happen tonight?  Could he handle it if things got a little out of hand?  _No._ _Things won't get out of hand. We’re **not** going to touch each other_ , he justified, _Hermione will be between us._

 

Ginny leapt up when she saw Ron approaching.  She gave him a big hug, pulled back and smiled warmly.  Without a word, she took Ron by the hand and began to lead him up the stairs. Ginny lurched forward as Ron, still holding her hand, had stopped, "What is it Ron?"  

 

"It's just – you're my sister –"

 

Ginny gave her brother a teasing smile, "Come on Ron, you know how much you want to watch two witches, and who better than two that you love…and who love you back?" she said matter-of factly, and jerked him up the stairs again.

 

Hermione had tidied up her room, lit sweet-smelling candles of lilac and gardenia, and charmed the illumination so the room was perfectly bathed in aroma and light. Hermione was pleased with the way it turned out.  But she couldn’t help but worry a little, wondering how she would really feel if Ron touched Ginny the way she knew that Ginny wanted him to. Hermione knew Ginny, and she knew that Ginny would most likely try something tonight.  Both her Weasleys were bold and stubborn, to the core.

 

Ginny reached Hermione’s door and gripped Ron’s hand tightly, pulling him a bit closer.  She turned to look up at him, her face glowing with excitement.  “Ron, I love you and we both love Hermione...we’ve all shared so much, we’re the best of friends... let’s just enjoy this...”  She ran her thumb over the top of Ron’s hand and smiled at him reassuringly while she knocked on Hermione’s door.

 

Hermione stood up at the knock on her door, and smoothed the skirt of her school uniform, which she had charmed to be a little shorter than regulation on purpose. She spared one last quick glance at herself in the mirror – it was warm in her room so she wasn’t wearing the vest, only the blouse and the tie of her uniform, the skirt and the grey knee socks, Mary Janes and simple white cotton bra and knickers underneath. 

 

Hermione had made several attempts to tame her hair but had finally just let it run wild, charming it so it wasn’t frizzy, at least. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and said, “Not bad, for a girl who’s about to get shagged silly by two redheads.” Then, blushing, she went to the door and opened it. Ron and Ginny were gorgeous, standing side-by-side and holding hands. Ginny was beaming, and Ron looked a little nervous but his eyes lit up when he saw her. She put her arms out and beckoned them into her room. “Weasleys,” she said, grinning.

 

Ginny gave Ron’s hand a final quick squeeze and then dropped it as she stepped into the room to give Hermione a kiss hello.  She reached her hands up to cup Hermione’s face and pressed her lips against the brunette’s.  She felt Hermione’s hands reach her waist and she pressed her body in closer.  Ginny sighed in Hermione’s mouth and then turned her head slightly to the side to glance at Ron. _Are you watching this_? she asked with her eyes.

 

Ron moved into the room and shut the door and leaned against it.  He felt his stomach clench when Ginny looked coyly over at him and could not take his eyes off of her.  His heart was racing and he remained glued to the door, not wanting either of them know how much he suddenly wanted to taste Ginny’s sweet mouth for himself.

 

Hermione felt the lust that had been fleeting within her all day coalesce into this moment, and her insides lurched as the reality of it hit her. _Ron and Ginny Weasley_ , she thought, _naked and sweaty in my bed, touching me_... Hermione lost control, and she moaned much louder than she had ever before, a primal, needy noise that rumbled out of her throat and into Ginny’s mouth. 

 

Hermione took hold of Ginny’s neck and kissed the redhead _hard_ , grinding her hips against Ginny’s and turning to give Ron a smoky, passionate gaze. “Fuck... oh...” she panted against Ginny’s lips, and _writhed_ against Ginny, letting the other witch know how much she wanted her, wanted _them_ , and she turned Ginny towards the bed, undoing the buttons on her blouse as she walked.

 

Ginny slid her tongue into Hermione’s mouth, making sure Ron could see.  She let her hands move up Hermione’s head and gripped her hair while Hermione rocked against her.  She moaned back eagerly and let Hermione guide her to the bed.  Ginny’s hands slid from Hermione’s hair to her neck, loosening her tie and then unhitching her buttons.  

 

When they reached the bed Ginny sat back while Hermione straddled her hips.  They continued to remove each other’s shirts all the while kissing and moaning and stealing glances at their fellow Gryffindor, who was still glued to the door.

 

Ron felt shaky and he rested all his weight against the door.  It was suddenly very hot in the room.  He pulled his sweater off and the knot loose from his tie.  He couldn’t believe how fucking sexy Hermione and his sister were.  No worries, no conversation, just passion and lust.  His focus settled on Ginny’s face; she looked enraptured and she was just being kissed.  _Fuck.  She must look like a Goddess when she cums..._

 

Hermione had Ginny’s blouse off and she was undoing her ivory cotton and lace bra, sparing a glance at how lovely it was before depositing it on the floor. Hermione turned and looked at Ron, who seemed transfixed and conflicted. 

 

“It’s all right, Ron... you’ll get your turn... I just, want to lick your sister’s pussy, first.” Hermione turned her head back around and kissed Ginny’s neck, and without looking pointed at the plush chair near her fire. The chair lifted up, and Hermione pointed to its new destination, a lovely vantage point near the foot of the bed, so Ron could sit and watch. 

 

Ginny craved the feel Hermione’s touch on her bare skin and quickly finished unbuttoning Hermione’s shirt.  She then moved her hands around Hermione’s back to unclasp her white cotton bra and slid it slowly down her elegant shoulders.  Ginny then put her mouth back on Hermione’s, kissing her deeply, greedily, all the while watching Ron as he obediently settled in the chair.

 

_Lick your sister’s pussy._   Ron smacked his lips involuntarily as heard Hermione say these words.  He was transfixed watching the girls undress and kiss each other, and for the life of him he couldn’t stop thinking about Ginny cumming right in front of his face.  Once he settled in the chair, he slid his tie from the collar of his shirt and let it drop to the floor and rocked his hips in the chair a couple of times, trying to ease the tension in his straining cock.

 

Hermione attacked Ginny’s neck, and moved her mouth up to the redhead’s mouth, leaving a hot trail of saliva in her wake. She took Ginny’s breasts in her hands, kneading and squeezing the ample, pale flesh, and pushed her back onto the bed so her head was on the pillows. Hermione moaned Ginny’s name low and guttural in her throat, and regarded her with that predatory glance – she was hungry for Ginny’s treasures. 

 

Hermione kissed her way down Ginny’s pale, freckled stomach and pulled her skirt down and off, throwing it to land near Ron’s feet. Hermione parted Ginny’s legs and she could feel Ron watching... she kissed and licked the insides of Ginny’s thighs and moaned. 

 

“Ginny... sweet _Merlin_...” Hermione was on all fours with her arse pointed towards Ron, and she knew he could see her knickers, soaked as they were, and Hermione reached between her legs with one hand, positioning the other hand on Ginny’s knickers, and she tugged their gussets to the side at the same time, working her own clit.  Then she gasped, a little surprised at the sight of Ginny’s hairless pussy.

 

Ginny let her legs fall open wide for Hermione and arched up into her mouth as she felt her friend’s tongue explore her freshly smoothed folds.  Ginny smiled wickedly at Hermione’s reaction and then moaned her name when Hermione’s mouth returned to her sex. 

 

Ron’s hand drifted to his cock, straining and budging through his school trousers.  He stroked himself as he saw Hermione’s little display from behind.  “Hermione...” he moaned, taking in how pink and wet she was.  Ron leaned forward and gripped the footboard with his free hand to steady himself, and he inhaled deeply, smelling Hermione’s arousal.

 

Hermione wiggled her bum for Ron’s benefit, holding her knickers aside and sliding two fingers into her wet entrance and working her clit with her thumb as she enjoyed Ginny’s smooth, soft pussy lips and laved her tongue all over them, tasting Ginny’s heat and her sex. 

 

Hermione captured Ginny’s clit in her mouth and sighed lustily, caressing her thighs and sliding two fingers into Ginny’s wet hole. She turned her head briefly and saw Ron leaning in and smelling her, and she moaned and spread her pussy open for him, wider, _wanting_ him to see what the two of them did to her.

 

Ginny grasped the bed sheets and wailed loudly, “Hermione...ooooh,” as her tender lips were being worked over so well.  She then lifted her head and looked at Ron, and their eyes locked. All those times he lingered in the shower paled in comparison to this moment, as they shared their mutual lust for Hermione. 

 

Ginny sighed and her lips parted, her brow furrowing from the pleasure she was feeling.  While still staring at her brother, Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione’s hair and panted, “Hermione, I want to taste your sweet pussy... I want Ron to see what my tongue can do...”

 

Ron looked longingly into Hermione’s sex and he groaned with frustration.  Then he met Ginny’s lusty gaze and he sank back into the chair, resting his head against the back so he could just stare at the two of them.  He unhitched his belt and pulled his shirt over his head.  He then resettled and nearly came in his own hand when he heard Ginny say she wanted him to watch her tongue fuck Hermione.

 

Hermione was so lusty, she barely comprehended the hidden meanings of what Ginny was suggesting, she was so eager to _feel_ everything that Ginny’s tongue could do. “Turn around, then,” Hermione panted, “Lie down with your head at the foot of the bed and I’ll mount you.” 

 

Hermione sat up and took her knickers and her skirt off, depositing them on the floor as she watched Ginny swing around. Hermione caressed Ginny and reached her hands down the lithe redhead’s body to her hips, tugging her knickers down and off. A wicked impulse seized her and before she could stop herself, Hermione tossed Ginny’s damp knickers _directly at Ron_ and they landed just touching the head of his cock. 

 

_My baby sister’s face so close to my cock_ , Ron thought, as Ginny settled at the foot of the bed.  He was stroking himself wondering what she must be thinking when her knickers were suddenly dangling from the tip of his cock.  They felt so soft and, fuck, he could feel the damp spot against his skin.  He groaned and, knowing Hermione would probably have a heart attack, followed an impulse and wrapped his sister's knickers around his cock and continued moving his hand.

 

Hermione watched Ron for a moment and idly wondered if it were the first time he'd wanked with a pair of Ginny's knickers.  Then she just smiled and swung her leg over Ginny’s shoulders, leaving her contemplation of the fate of the Weasley laundry basket for another time. 

 

Hermione’s thoughts turned immediately to the bare, fragrant pussy of Ginny Weasley as the younger witch’s legs fell open. “Oh, Ginny,” Hermione moaned, and lowered her head to Ginny’s folds as she pressed her hips down into Ginny’s face. “Mmmmn...” Hermione moaned contentedly as their tongues took up that familiar dance, teasing, delving and licking, and Hermione sighed with pleasure. _Ginny knows me so well_ , she thought. _So does Ron_.

 

Ginny arched her head back and could see Ron using her knickers against his cock.  _Yeah, I knew you’d do that_.  Then she brought her head forward again and tilted it up into Hermione’s glistening pussy.  She used her tongue to give Hermione’s clit and labia a gentle oral massage.  She took all of Hermione’s sex in her mouth, rolling, sucking and licking all around.  Her mouth was salivating generously from the taste and she was content to work Hermione over for a very long time...especially knowing Ron could see every move she made.

 

Ron watched Ginny’s tongue move deftly in the creases and folds of Hermione’s pussy.  _Fuck_.  Here they were, faces buried in each other’s pussies, for him to see... just like he knew they had been behind Ginny’s closed door last summer at the Burrow.  He stroked his cock faster, feeling the soft fabric caress the underside of his shaft while picturing the place where these knickers had just been.

 

Hermione moaned and ground her hips down against Ginny’s face, feeling wicked and more wanton from Ron watching the two of them as Ginny’s experienced tongue found every delicate spot on her drenched pussy. Hermione could _feel_ her fluids leaking out of her opening, sticky and hot, and she realized she was going to cum like a river, a flood, she was going to drown poor Ginny Weasley in pussy juice and she knew Ginny would be happy about it. 

 

Hermione held herself steady as Ginny found a perfect rhythm with fingers and tongue, and followed suit, delving into Ginny’s smooth labia and sucking her clit into her mouth. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Ginny’s thighs and held the younger witch’s bare sex open, laving her tongue in broad, hard strokes over Ginny’s pussy. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the feel of _cunt_ , Ginny’s sweet, delicious cunt, so fragrant and alive and open...

 

Ginny continued to let her tongue play and lap up Hermione’s abundant juices.  “Cum for me, gorgeous,” she said exhaling hot breath into Hermione’s folds.  “I want you to gush in my face... let Ron see you cum on my tongue while I lap you up.” 

 

Hermione moaned as her climax approached, and then crashed over her, an avalanche of pleasure and sensation that made her cry out, screaming her ecstasy against Ginny’s smooth folds, licking the younger witch harder as her eyes squeezed shut and tears of joy rolled out of her eyes. Hermione licked Ginny as she felt her own pussy clenching and gripping Ginny’s fingers, and she knew she had gushed a _lot_ , and she looked forward to seeing Ginny’s face, covered with her cum.

 

Ginny moaned and made a show with her tongue of licking the river of fluids pouring from Hermione.  She dragged her tongue up and down Hermione’s thighs, returning to her entrance to curl her tongue in and collect more.  She arched her head back a little to catch Ron’s gaze while she continued to lick her down as she felt her own release nearing.

 

Ron’s eyes glazed over as he watched Hermione cum on his sister’s face. Ron watched shamelessly as Ginny drank Hermione’s fluids, and he suddenly ached to taste Hermione too.  Ron focused on Ginny’s tongue and his body lurched. He groaned at the sight, and the feel of his sister’s soft knickers on his shaft spurred his release. 

 

Cum shot from his cock, and the first spurt sprayed onto his hand that was resting on the footboard, while the rest erupted out all over Ginny’s pretty little knickers, coating them with his spunk. While he grunted with release he felt Ginny’s small, warm hand grip his as she came on Hermione’s mouth.  

 

Hermione giggled with bliss, and her orgasm had been so pure and powerful, she wanted Ginny’s to be the same. Hermione curled her fingers inwards and upwards, pushing on the inner wall of Ginny’s cunt and sucked on her clit hard. She heard Ron groan, and she realized he must be wanking... _with Ginny’s knickers_. She blushed as she worked on Ginny’s pussy, licking and sucking and urging the redhead towards her climax.

 

Ginny screamed Hermione’s name, panting, and she felt herself pulsing around Hermione’s fingers. Ginny tilted her head so she could see Ron’s face.  Their eyes met again and she mouthed his name.  _Ron_. She then scooped the cum off of the top of his hand with two fingers and brought them to her mouth.  She licked and smacked her brother's seed from her fingers and whispered, “I love you.”

 

Ron wrapped Ginny’s knickers around his cock and soaked them with the rest of his cum.  He felt Ginny’s hand grasp his and then retract.  He opened his eyes just in time to see her licking his spunk off of her fingers.  _Ginny... you didn’t..._ and then his eyes fell soft as she whispered her love for him.

 

Hermione was giggling... she couldn’t recall being this happy, and she rolled off of Ginny and sat up to look at Ron. Sure enough, Ron had his own sister’s ivory knickers wrapped around his cock, and...Oh Gods, they were bathed in his spunk.  _So wicked._

 

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Ron. She kept her eyes glued to Ron’s hand and the knickers that were wrapped around his cock, _his own sister’s knickers_ , and reached down into his lap when she bent over him. 

 

Hermione kissed Ron soundly and placed her hand over his, squeezing Ginny’s knickers around his cock a few times before pulling them off his cock slowly, so he could feel them sliding over his shaft. Hermione brought them up to her face and inhaled, smelling Ginny’s pussy and Ron’s release, and pressed her tongue flat against the gusset, where most of Ron’s spunk had pooled, and licked, collecting Ron’s cum and the taste of Ginny’s pussy fresh in her mouth.  

 

Hermione briefly fantasized about licking Ginny’s pussy after Ron had fucked her, and a wave of conflicted lust and taboo seized her.

 

Ron kissed Hermione back.  _Oh fuck, I can taste Ginny in her mouth_.  It was wicked and wrong, but he loved the taste of her sex.  He groaned when Hermione pulled away from his lips and then watched in awe as Hermione licked his cum from his sister’s panties.  His eyes then drifted over to Ginny... _are you seeing this?_

 

Ginny smiled at Ron and reached over the footboard for him again.  “She loves your taste doesn’t she? ....Oh Ron...” Ginny trailed off, still licking traces of her brother's cum off her fingers. She left it unsaid, but she knew he could hear it. _And I do, too_.

 

Hermione licked a little more of Ron’s spunk from Ginny’s knickers, and shivered from the wicked heat that was spreading in her body, of how forbidden it was, what Ginny wanted, in spite of her assurances that ‘Purebloods do that sort of thing.’ 

 

Hermione shuddered again as the mental image of Ron’s cock disappearing down Ginny’s throat swam into view. Hermione looked at Ron, and then at Ginny, and then stood up. 

 

She turned Ginny’s knickers over in her hand – Ron’s load had been quite copious, and most of his cum was still stuck to the gusset and the front, and she could still see the damp stain from Ginny’s pussy. “Waste not, want not, I always say,” Hermione said with a wicked grin, and she held them up to her mouth and started to lick them clean. Ginny’s knickers were warm, from her arousal and also from Ron’s hand wrapping them around his hot cock, not to mention his spunk. Hermione dragged her tongue over the cotton, gathering Ron’s cum and Ginny’s fluids together into her mouth, licking them clean.

 

Then Hermione tossed Ginny’s knickers on the floor sat down between the redheads, took Ron’s hand and kissed it and did the same with Ginny’s. “Love you both,” she began, as she leaned against Ginny, “so bloody much. Thank you for this, really.”

 

Ginny reached for Hermione’s neck as Hermione kissed her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  “Mmmmn,” she moaned, tasting her brother’s spunk in Hermione’s mouth.  

 

Ginny then pecked around Hermione’s neck and while glancing at her brother asked, “Do you want to fuck Hermione’s pretty little mouth, Ron? She wants to swallow your spunk with your cock in her throat, not just from licking it off of my knickers,” Ginny grinned wickedly.

 

Ron's eyes flew to meet Hermione's, “Will you do that?” he asked glancing at Hermione remembering how she, in the past, refused to swallow his seed.  

 

Ron stood from the chair and came ‘round to the bed and then took his turn to pull Hermione into a passionate kiss while his fingers laced tightly with Ginny’s.

 

Hermione blushed and leaned into Ron’s kiss, moaning softly, and she let her hand drift down to his semi-hard cock. She teased the tip with her fingers and kissed his neck, murmuring, “Can you get hard for me, Ron? I want to taste you.” 

 

She circled her fingers around the base of his shaft and looked up into his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t, before. I thought it was... well, dirty. But...” she continued, biting her lip, “I’m learning to like all sorts of new things. And I can’t say it’s all from reading naughty books either," she finished, grinning and leaning back into Ginny as she stroked Ron’s cock in her hand.

 

Ginny focused on the feel of her fingers entwined with Ron’s and as he leaned in to kiss Hermione, she used her other hand to feel the tensed muscles in her brother's arm and back.  She let her fingers explore the ridges of his spine, the edge of his shoulder blades and the indentations between his ribs.  He felt so powerful, so masculine and, _my brother_ , and she sighed from the thought of their forbidden lust. 

 

Ron’s cock began to swell in response from Hermione’s feather light touches.  He kissed her deeply and replied, “Mmmmhumm” into her mouth.  He ran his fingers through her untamed hair and let his hand caress her neck and shoulders.  He moved his hand to her breast, touching her tenderly; trying to communicate that nothing about expressing your love for someone was dirty.  He was now completely swollen in her delicate hand and rocked into it a bit, letting her know that he was ready when she was.

 

Hermione pushed Ron onto the bed on his back, and crawled on her hands and knees, parallel to him and then leaned over him as she kissed his mouth firmly and deeply. Hermione unleashed another moan, the rival of her moan from before, and she let it escape her throat as she moved her mouth off of Ron’s mouth and started kissing down his body. 

 

She sighed appreciatively as she mapped Ron’s chest with her tongue, kissing and licking further towards his cock. As her mouth approached his now hard shaft she let her hand drift down to his balls, and she cupped them and teased the base of his cock with her nails as her mouth passed his bellybutton. Hermione continued to sigh, little releases of breath in appreciation and pleasure as she enjoyed the strong, masculine feel of Ron Weasley’s body.

 

Ginny watched Hermione move over Ron, and she thought she looked so beautiful and happy loving him.  She reached to gather Hermione’s hair in her hand, at the base of her neck so she could watch her friend’s pretty little tongue.  

 

Ron watched Hermione moving slowly down his body and ached to feel her lips wrapped around his cock, but he reached down to cup her face, “You’re stunning, Hermione, so gorgeous here with us...I love you so much...” His voice trailed off as he released her head and watched her descend down his tingling body, eagerly anticipating the new way she wanted to express her passion.

 

Hermione shifted her body so she was up on her haunches, nearly perpendicular to Ron. She bent down and took Ron’s dripping cock head in her mouth, looking up at him for approval as she gripped the base of his shaft. She held her thighs apart and her arse in the air, leaving room for Ginny to lie beside Ron, facing the other way, and put her head under Hermione’s hips. 

 

It was naughty and it made Hermione blush, because at that angle, Ron would be able to see _everything_ – Hermione’s mouth on his cock, Ginny licking Hermione’s pussy, _again_ , and if Ginny parted her thighs, which Hermione knew she would, Ron would be able to see his own sister wanking. Right under his nose.

 

Ginny settled under Hermione’s hips and tilted her head up.  She made a show of using her hot, pink tongue to slowly, tenderly lick Hermione’s slick folds.  As Hermione began to grind her hips against Ginny’s face, she used one hand to tickle Hermione’s clit while her other made its way down to her own sweet little pussy.  She let her knees fall wide apart, and one leg rested on Ron’s side.  “Oh, gods, Hermione...” she moaned between licks, “You taste so sweet, so wet...”

 

Ron moaned Hermione's name with total abandon as she neared his aching cock.  “Ahhh babe, see how hard I am for you.”  Ron’s head crashed back and he rolled his head to the side, noticing how Ginny had settled next to him.  _Oh gods Ginny... mustn’t look..._ Ron had never had his face this close to his sister’s pussy before, and he couldn’t help but steal glances at her smooth folds as she teased her clit and penetrated herself with two fingers. 

 

Hermione shivered and felt yet another wave of taboo and lust course through her, and those wicked thoughts caused her to engulf Ron’s cock enthusiastically. 

 

She took Ron deep in her throat, bobbing her head up and down, savoring the masculine and powerful sensations of Ron’s manhood as his hardness pulsed in her mouth. _This is what it’s all about_ , she thought as she moaned, _it’s about feeling him, not just humouring him_. 

 

Hermione closed her eyes and slid Ron’s cock all the way into her throat, until his ginger curls tickled her nose. She held him there, feeling his heartbeat through his cock, against her mouth and her tongue and the back of her throat, and Hermione whimpered and moaned. Comprehending the pleasure of this act had escaped her before, and she felt very satisfied and happy to master it now, because getting better at anything started with enjoying it. 

 

Ginny moaned into Hermione’s open pussy lips and then let her fingers and tongue pass each other so she could hold Hermione’s clit in her mouth and use her fingers to penetrate her opening.  Ginny bent her fingers to massage Hermione’s front wall, feeling her arch into her hand, telling her _that’s the spot_.

Ron’s initial reaction to having Ginny’s sex so close was quickly forgotten as he unconsciously draped his arm over her leg, tucking her foot under his arm and letting his fingers idly caress the inside of her supple thigh as she took pleasure in touching herself.  Ron’s other hand wound into Hermione’s hair, gripping enough to help guide her rhythm but also telling her how much he cherished her.

 

Hermione was enjoying the touch of Ron’s hand in her hair, as it added to the feeling that was building within her. Ginny’s tongue on her pussy was sensational and Hermione kept moaning, taking Ron’s cock in and out of her mouth at a faster pace now. 

 

She gripped the base of his cock, groaning and wiggling as Ginny’s tongue flicked across her clit, and Hermione could feel Ginny writhing and she knew that the younger witch was wanking. 

 

Hermione backed Ron’s cock out of her mouth just long enough to moan and plead, “Come on, Ron,” as she licked his swollen cock head, “cum right in my bossy little _mouth_ , Ron...” She grinned as she descended onto his shaft again, hoping that talking dirty would get him going. Sure enough, she felt him twitch and she sat down hard on Ginny’s face, wanting to cum when Ron came in her mouth. _Come on, Ron_ , she thought, _cum right in my fucking mouth_. 

 

Ron could feel how hot, tight and wet Hermione’s throat was.  “Ohhhh Hermione, so good...it’s...you’re...so good....” he moaned while guiding her head more forcefully.  She gave no resistance, only swallowing the aggression of his thrusts.  Then Ron heard Hermione goad him with her dirty little words.  _Fuck.  So bloody hot._   

 

He glanced over to Ginny for a moment, watching her fingers caress her own glistening pink folds. His stomach lurched, it was all too much.  Ron gripped Hermione’s hair and Ginny’s thigh _hard_ and came deeply into Hermione’s cock loving throat, gasping her name and pumping her mouth full of cum.  

 

Ginny was moving her finger rhythmically on the side of her clit, pausing every so often to let the tension build, knowing it would make her cum that much harder.  She heard Ron’s breath hitch a few times, followed by guttural cries of Hermione’s name and then his fingers dug deeply into Ginny’s tender flesh.  The sudden pain drove her over the edge and she called out to the heavens, arching her hips up into her hand and deeper into Ron’s possessive grip.  She whimpered a few times and her eyes found Ron’s.  _So sorry...didn’t mean to_...they said.  She nodded, blinked and smiled reassuringly at him, “’s okay,” she whispered.  

 

Hermione moaned from the force of Ron’s climax, which was quickly followed by her own very satisfying release, all over Ginny’s pretty face. Hermione captured all of Ron’s cum in her mouth as her climax abated, careful not to spill or swallow any, because she’d read about something wicked to do with a wizard’s spunk by kissing him right after. _This will demolish the last of his image about me being shy in bed_ , she thought as she swung her leg off of Ginny and started to move up Ron’s body. 

 

She kept her mouth closed, and tried not to smirk as she moved closer to Ron’s face. She felt Ginny moving, and Hermione was so focused on her naughty plan that she was surprised to be interrupted, because Ginny had taken hold of her head and turned it, and was kissing her own brother’s spunk out of Hermione’s mouth.

 

_I wanna play with his cum too_ , Ginny thought as she intercepted Hermione’s path and kissed her, moaning and parting her lips with her tongue.  Hermione’s eyes widened but she obliged and let Ron’s cum slide into Ginny’s greedy mouth.  “Mmmmm,” Ginny moaned as they both made naughty little eyes at Ron.

 

Ron was stunned to watch his spunk being passed back and forth between the witches.  _Fuck._   They were moaning so loudly and starting to caress each other.  Ron sat up fully and put one hand on each of their heads, encouraging them to continue their wicked show. 

 

“Ginny,” Hermione said, trying to sound cross, but smirking and failing, “you’re so naughty...” Hermione was grinning in spite of herself, because Ginny was relentless and she would stop at nothing. 

 

“Your own brother’s spunk, Ginny...” Hermione shook her head as she lay on top of a bed of freckles haphazardly, her body half on Ron and half on Ginny. She raised her head and kissed Ron sloppily, letting him taste what remained of his cum in her mouth. “I’d planned to give you all of it,” Hermione was explaining, even though it was obvious. “But your wicked little sister had other plans, Ron.” Hermione sighed and rolled to the side, grinning in spite of herself.

 

“I know you planned to give it all to me,” Ron said caressing Hermione fully now while shooting Ginny a stern look.  “I’m sure there will be more opportunities,” he added hopefully.  

 

Ginny shrugged, batted her lashes at her big brother and gave him an innocent little grin.  She watched Hermione toss her knickers to the floor and then pull Ron down on the bed.  Ginny rested on his other side and sighed with contentment.

 

Hermione cuddled up against Ron’s solid, masculine body and sighed, and then tilted her head up in a jolt. She looked at the arrangement, and was thinking _shouldn’t I be in the middle_ when she saw that Ginny’s eyes were closed, and her head was resting peacefully on Ron’s shoulder and he was stroking her hair. 

 

Ginny had one arm tucked under her and the other across Ron’s middle and Ron’s other arm was cradling Hermione. She looked at how peaceful and relaxed they looked just then, and she wondered how many times they had fallen asleep like that, as kids, during a thunderstorm or after their mum and dad had had a nasty row, when Ginny would seek out Ron’s comfort. _So close_ , Hermione thought, and choked back a tear. “You’re beautiful,” she said, her breath hitching. “So very beautiful, the both of you, do you know that? I love you both, my lovely, sexy redheads.”

 

Ginny purred and curled more tightly into Ron.  “I love you, Hermione; we both do... its okay, everything that happened between us last summer.  Tell her, Ron.”

 

Ron planted sweet kisses on Hermione’s face, and gathered his sister’s warm, sweaty body closer to his own, caressing her back. “Gin is right, babe.  We both love you.  I was hurt, for a long time, that I’d lost you to my baby sister, but now we can all be together, share our love, our friendship.  It turned out bloody perfect, don’t you think?”

 

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron’s neck, and found Ginny’s hand on his middle, twining her fingers in Ginny’s as she burrowed further into Ron’s shoulder. “Every now and again, I wish we’d worked out, Ron,” Hermione admitted. _And it’s a lot more than every now and then, too_. “I love you both, honestly. I had some... reservations about asking you two to share a bed with me, but you’re so close and I love you both so much, I’m so glad we could do this.”

 

Ginny gripped Hermione’s hand affectionately and sighed, “I love you too, and I’m glad you told me you wanted this... both of us, because you’re an amazing friend, and lover, and you’ve made us both very happy.”  Ginny then let go of Hermione and let her hand roam over Ron’s body.  

 

Ron pulled Hermione in tightly and ran his hand up and down her arm.  “I know what you mean, about things working out between us, but look what we have now.”  Ron planted a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, “I’ll always love you.”  Ron relaxed and pulled them both closer.  Feeling Ginny’s loving caress, he let his hand move over Ginny’s back and his hand drifted to her arse, cupping and squeezing it.  

 

He heard Ginny moan softly and her leg came up to rest over his leg.  He couldn’t help but notice that her thigh was only inches from his cock.  His first instinct was to shift a little, but actually it felt quite nice.  Sure, his baby sister was wicked and naughty, but he loved her and was content to hold her close.

 

Hermione sat up a bit and looked at the two of them, so intimately entwined. Ron was gently caressing Ginny and they looked very relaxed and sated. Ginny’s hair spilled over Ron’s neck in a coppery wave that looked gorgeous against Ron’s skin. Their glorious, naked bodies were pressed together and they were breathing peacefully, snuggling and sighing. 

 

Ginny’s hand was wandering over Ron, on his stomach and his chest, and Ron was tracing lazy patterns on Ginny’s back and shoulder with his fingertips. Hermione thought about how much they had been through; growing up and at school, and how fiercely protective Ron was of her, and how devoted Ginny was, to him. 

 

Hermione's face softened as she looked at them, and that forbidden rush of excitement was back again, as she briefly pictured him rolling her over, or her mounting him, and the taboo of imagining that act was losing strength in the face of the _love_ Hermione felt in this bed, connecting the three of them together. Hermione sank back down and nuzzled Ron affectionately, kissing his neck and letting her hand join Ginny’s in trails across his chest and stomach.

 

Ginny was receptive to Ron’s hand gliding over the swell of her hips and began to caress him with a more passionate intent.  Her hand changed its pattern to move below his chest and abdomen so her fingers grazed the edges of his pubes and the crease of his groin a few times.  She knew she was dangerously close to ghosting her fingers over his now swelling cock and she rubbed her thigh along his a bit, feeling a new surge of wetness between her legs.

 

Ron responded by kneading Ginny’s arse more firmly and let his finger dip between her cheeks, teasing his finger up and down the crack of her arse.  He could feel how wet she was as she moved her thigh along his leg... that, combined with the risky game she was playing with her hand, was making him grow harder and groan in spite of himself.  He looked over at Hermione, wondering how much she could see... he wanted to gauge her reaction.  

 

“This isn’t too terribly odd, is it, Ron?” Hermione asked, feeling silly for asking something she thought she knew the answer to. “I hope you’re okay... and, I’m enjoying this immensely.” Hermione finished, grinning. She let her hand drift down to Ron’s cock and tickled the tip with her fingers, and then pressed it flat against his belly with her palm. 

 

Hermione was surprised to see Ron had stirred back to life, and she sat up on her elbow and kissed him, leaning over his body and pressing her breasts against his arm and his chest. Hermione moaned and writhed against Ron as she stroked his firm cock in her hand, and she wanted it inside her, she wanted to feel all of Ron. 

 

Ron replied, “No, it’s not weird at all Hermione.”  _Bloody brilliant is more like it...and I never knew Gin was so smooth and felt so good._   He then felt a new surge of heat run through his body as Hermione tickled and then maneuvered his cock with the palm of her hand.  Her nipples were hard against his arm and chest and the noises escaping her throat made him want to bury himself deep inside her... _now_.

 

Ginny could see and feel how worked up Ron was getting, so she pressed the top of her thigh against the underside of his cock.  She looked at Hermione, who blushed and gave a naughty little smile. Ginny watched as Hermione began to rub Ron’s shaft back and forth against Ginny’s thigh, and her mind reeled from the heat of her brother’s cock against her thigh. She titled her head to kiss Ron’s neck while Hermione attacked his mouth and moved her thigh away and her hand took its place, joining Hermione’s in stroking Ron’s cock.  

 

Hermione knew that Ron must realize that she did not have three arms, and that the other hand on his cock was his own sister’s. She opened her eyes to see if Ron was going to go mental, and almost to her surprise his eyes were still closed, and he was still kissing her back, open-mouthed and breathy, like nothing was wrong, and Hermione supposed there really was nothing wrong, in a way... so she writhed against Ron and moaned, and arched her bum into his fingers as she felt them approach her entrance from the rear. 

 

Ron moved his hand off of Hermione's arse cheek and curled it around to her center, turning her body so he could reach her pussy with his fingers. Hermione kept her hand on Ron’s cock, occasionally passing over Ginny’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly as Ginny touched her brother’s cock for what Hermione assumed was the first time, barring any childhood exploration. 

 

Hermione blushed as she imagined a young Ron and Ginny, touching one another’s bits, but the thought was chased out of her head by Ron’s fingers in her cunt, squelching noisily in and out of her wet opening, and Hermione moaned and wiggled to give him a better reach.

 Ron gripped and kneaded both Ginny’s and Hermione’s bums while his fingers enthusiastically sought out Hermione’s wet slit from the rear.  He coated his fingers in her abundant fluids and then roughly plunged into her.  His other hand crept down on Ginny as well.  _Fuck…she’s my sister…but she’s arching into my hand…she wants me to_ …and then Ron penetrated Ginny’s pussy deeply, sliding two fingers in and out of her.  He groaned from the sensation of finger fucking them both from behind, and he could smell their arousal.  _So tight…so wet…_

Ginny could feel Ron’s hands creeping closer to her center.  She rocked into his hand…it felt so bloody good.  _Please, Ron…just do it…I want you to_ …Then Ginny felt his fingers glide across the front wall of her channel and she instantly came from his touch.  

 She stifled a gasp but could feel herself contracting and gushing around her brother’s fingers.  Her eyes instantly found Ron’s… _did you feel that?_   And Ron’s eyes said _you played with my cock…got you back!_  

“Ron, I need you inside me,” Hermione moaned, and rolled away from Ron onto her back, tugging on him insistently. She watched as Ron disentangled himself from his sister and moved to position himself between her thighs as she let them fall apart.

 

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny pulling herself up onto her knees, right beside the two of them, and Hermione took Ginny’s hand and pulled her down into a kiss. “Thank you for thissss... ooooh...” 

 

Hermione moaned as Ron sheathed himself inside her pussy, and began to pull in and out of her slow and deep. Hermione felt her cunt gripping his familiar cock, warmly and sweetly, like an old friend, and he really was. 

 

Hermione ran her hands over Ron and Ginny both and sighed with pleasure as Ron’s shaft penetrated her tightness in gentle but deep strokes. Ron was smiling and caressing her tits and Hermione laughed in spite of herself. “I _love_ being fucked by you, Ron Weasley, d’you know that? Ron? I love your... big... hard... cock... _so fucking much, Ron_...” 

 

Hermione panted as her words caused Ron to increase the depth and the speed of his thrusts. _Talking dirty sure beats talking about the weather or homework_ …

 

Ginny sat beside Ron and Hermione, kissing the other witch feverishly, fresh from the orgasm her brother had just given her.  When she saw Ron penetrate Hermione, Ginny wanted more.  She pulled away from Hermione’s mouth and swung her leg over Hermione to straddle her face.  She eased her pussy over Hermione’s face and was greeted by her hot probing tongue.  Ginny closed her eyes and moaned, then rested her hands on Ron’s shoulders to anchor herself.

 

Ron moved in and out of Hermione with a slow, deep rhythm.  He supported his own weight by resting on his haunches while gripping Hermione’s hips.  Even though he’d just been down her throat, it felt bloody fantastic to now be gripped by her familiar, hot, tight walls.  He heard her dirty talk again and replied, “Love fucking _you_ …you’re so beautiful, so tight…I’m going to cum deep inside you babe…fill you up.”  He tilted his head down and watched his cock piston in and out of her, and the sight made him feel primal and powerful.  He gripped Hermione’s hips more tightly and he shoved himself into her with more force.

 

Hermione moved her arms so that Ginny could sit on her face, and brought her hands up to hold Ginny’s smooth folds open so that she could reach Ginny’s treasures more easily. Hermione rocked her hips in time with Ron’s steady and deep thrusts, and his cock felt so amazing sliding in and out of her, that Hermione’s mind reeled from the pleasure. She was covered by sweaty, freckled Weasley flesh, penetrated and pressed down and claimed by Ron and Ginny, and she groaned loudly into Ginny’s cunt as she lapped eagerly at the younger witch’s folds.

 

Ginny rocked back and forth on Hermione’s face, her own expression radiating bliss.  As her excitement mounted, she steadied herself further, resting her hands on Ron’s shoulders.  Her eyes were open now and she was looking directly at Ron.  _Feels so good, doesn’t it?_   

 

Ron focused back on Ginny, seeing the lust in her eyes, and he was awestruck by her beauty and moved his hands from Hermione to rest on his sister’s hips.  He continued thrusting into Hermione and staring at his sister.  _I love you…really love you._   He leaned forward and pressed his sweaty forehead to hers while they both rocked over Hermione.

 

Hermione lapped at Ginny’s folds and sucked her clit into her mouth, moaning from the lovely feel of Ginny’s smooth labia and wondering how that would feel on herself. She groaned as Ron worked his cock in and out of her, smooth, deep, hot thrusting that was so fucking perfect and maddeningly steady... Ron’s cock found every little pleasure point inside Hermione’s pussy and her walls gripped him tightly, rhythmically, eliciting a steady fountain of moans and short curses that were pronounced against Ginny’s clitoris. 

 

Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron’s thighs and tucked her ankles together, pressing the heel of her foot against him on every thrust. Hermione let go, and experienced the pure bliss of this wizard and this witch, Ron and Ginny, her lovers and her best friends. She found a purely relaxed state, hovering on the edge of her own climax, urging Ginny and Ron to theirs. “Come on, you two... cum on me and in me, fill me up, Ron... let me taste you, Ginny...”

 

Ron and Ginny could feel Hermione’s mounting intensity and pulled their foreheads apart.  They looked at each other with a new passion and then Ron, with his heart pounding fiercely, moved his lips to capture Ginny’s.  He gently tasted her mouth and when she kissed him back, he pressed his lips against hers more powerfully.  

 

His climax was building and he suddenly fully regarded his sister as a beautiful and sexual witch.  He brought his hands up to her breasts, kneading them and kissing her like a lover as her orgasm hit.  

 

Ginny moaned into his mouth and kissed him with complete love and happiness as Hermione’s tongue urged her to climax.  

 

Ron kissed her back with equal passion and joy, feeling their connection together through Hermione.   He was so close, he moved in and out of Hermione faster and harder…he knew she was about to cum and wanted to be right behind her.

 

Hermione screamed Ron’s name, and then Ginny’s, as their orgasms seemed to crash together and connect deep within her. Hermione served as the conduit of their ecstasy as she licked Ginny’s clit hard and fast, and gripped Ron’s cock deep within her pussy. 

 

Hermione held onto Ginny’s hips for dear fucking life as Ron’s cock drove her crazy, and she thrashed her head back and forth from the force of her climax as it robbed her of her senses. Ron’s thrusts combined with what she knew were Ginny’s fingertips on her clit, rubbed her to a powerful release. Hermione gasped, moaned, and cursed as wave after wave of ecstasy spread out from her core and wound through her body, settling in her limbs and back within her cunt as her orgasm subsided.

 

Ron felt Hermione’s release and in that instant he yelled her name and came so hard he nearly lost consciousness.  He dug his fingers into Ginny’s hips for support and heard her yelp from the pressure.  He told himself to breathe and quickly recovered, continuing to penetrate Hermione.

 

Ginny was still rocking over Hermione’s face in rhythm with Ron’s thrusts and rubbing her clit.  Ginny continued kissing Ron as they recovered and unwound.  She could taste the sweat around his mouth and shivered at how raw and masculine he smelled.   She could feel him kiss her back with all the passion of a wizard she’d just made love to.  _He understands._   She thought smiling to herself.  

 

Hermione started to weep, and tears of pure joy rolled down her cheeks. She rolled her hips against Ron’s, feeling him inside her as she caressed Ginny’s thighs. “So good...” Hermione whimpered, “so fucking good, you two, so good, love you so much, both of you...” 

 

Hermione pushed on Ginny and the redhead rolled off to the side, and sat up. Hermione un-wrapped her legs from Ron’s hips and moved away from him, letting Ron’s cock fall out of her. Hermione sat up and kissed Ginny, and then Ron, one after the other. Hermione was panting and smiling broadly and she collapsed haphazardly onto the bed, between her redheads, laughing and feeling very happy.

 

Ron fell next to Hermione. He caressed her body tenderly and used his lips to plant a thousand butterfly kisses over her flushed skin.  He stroked the sweaty hair stuck to her brow away and whispered sweet words of love and affection into her ear.

 

Ginny collapsed on Hermione’s other side after pulling the covers over all of them.  She reached for Ron’s hand and they laced fingers across Hermione’s torso.  She watched Ron love on Hermione and sighed with contentment.  “Thank you, Hermione, you’re bloody fantastic…I’ve never felt so alive…so happy.”  

 

Ginny was ready to settle in to sleep when she felt Ron tugging her arm toward him.  She sat up and he pulled her into him.  He parted her lips with his tongue, kissing her thoroughly, properly and most definitely _not_ like she was his sister.  Ginny couldn’t help but moan and kiss him back.

 

Hermione watched as Ron and Ginny kissed, like lovers, in a way that would make their mum have kittens if she saw it. Instead of getting cross or lecturing them, she touched their faces and kissed each in turn... and even though Hermione wasn’t sure she was ready to see Ron and Ginny make love, she was closer to being okay with it, if they decided that was what they wanted. “I love you both. _So_ very much.” Hermione said, wrapping her arms around them. She relaxed and allowed sleep to claim her, safe in the arms of her redheads.


End file.
